Nightmare
by Lilygirl0001
Summary: "The horseman took your head right in front of me" My first fic, don't really know if it's any good, I'll let you decide.


Don't own them, not mine, just borrowing them for a little while. My first fic, be kind or don't be kind then I know whether or not to give it up as a bad job :)

Abbie watched in horror as the horseman took Ichabod Cranes head, his lifeless body falling to the ground at her feet. The tears cascading down her face, as she watched the horseman ride off holding Cranes head, she screamed into the night. The scream woke her from her nightmare, she was covered in sweat, the tears began to roll as the horror of the dream failed to disperse. She scrambled out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and her boots and bolted out of her apartment to her car, leaving tyre marks on the road as she drove away speeding towards the cabin.

Crane was dragged from his slumber as he heard the door of his cabin slam open hitting the wall, and then heard the desperate cries of Abbies voice calling his name, she sounded terrified. Without another thought, he dashed out into the hallway and slammed straight into her. He looked down into her eyes and saw pain and fear but also saw relief.

"Miss Mills whatever is wrong?"

"The horseman, he took your head right in front of me, I couldn't do anything, I just watched him do it." She broke down in tears against him.

In a gentle voice he comforted her "Sshhh it's alright Miss Mills, as you can see I still have my head and I am still very much alive."

"It just felt so real, I needed to see you, I had to know for sure it wasn't real and you were still here with me."

"Miss Mills, for as long as I shall live, I will never leave you, not without a fight." He smiled down at her reassuringly.

"Can I stay here with you tonight? I don't wanna be alone."

"Of course, please you take the bed and I will sleep out here."

"No! I want you with me! Please I just want to feel you close, I want to feel you warm and breathing next to me. Please Crane?"  
Crane knew it was inappropriate that he should want to oblige Miss Mills in her plea, especially given the feelings he had come to feel towards her. But he could deny her nothing.

"Very well Miss Mills, You go settle yourself into bed Miss Mills, I shall be there in a moment once I have secured the front door. " He smiled down at her softly.

"Thanks Crane."

Abbie walked into the bedroom and walked to the dresser and pulled out the black shirt she had bought Crane a few weeks ago which he refused to wear. She slipped off her boots and jeans and then pulled her tshirt over her head, not noticing Crane standing behind her in the doorway staring at her. She slipped the shirt on and fastened a few of the buttons. The click of the door behind her made her jump a little, and she turned to see Crane leaning against the door, watching her intently.

As Abbie started to take a few step backwards towards the bed, Crane slowly stepped forwards, even when she felt the backs of her legs hit the bed and she stopped moving, Crane slowly closed the gap between them. Stopping just a few inches from her.

He slowly reached his hand up, running his fingers from her tear stained cheek back through her soft hair. Never taking his eyes off hers, he cautiously slipped his hand under the shirt letting his fingertips brush over her skin. Skin that was as soft as satin, that was all he could describe it as. His fingers moved from her hip traveling tantalisingly slowly up her side over her ribs and then moved forward and traced the under her breast, when she didn't pull away, he moved his thumb over her nipple. As her eyes slipped shut and her head fell back, he heard a soft moan escape her mouth and a whisper of his name on her lips. He moved his hand from her breast round to her lower back and pulled her towards him, his other hand still tangled in her hair. Her hands moved to his waist and gripped the waistband of his trousers as he leaned in, his lips barely touching hers.

"Open your eyes Abbie."

She opened her eyes and looked deep into his, she could see even now, he wanted her permission. She simply nodded ever so slightly and his lips were on hers. Passionate yet gentle. Wanting. She felt his hands slide down her body to her hips, he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He climbed onto the bed, and slowly lowered her to the bed, resisting the urge to grind his hardness into her at that point. They kissed passionately for what seemed like forever, until he pulled back. Kneeling between her thighs he reached for the shirt and unbuttoned it, as it fell open exposing her breasts his hands brushed over them, moving down towards her panties. Sliding his fingers into the waistband, she lifted her hips slightly as he pulled them down and off throwing them across the room. He climbed off the bed and removed his trousers and then took his place kneeling between her legs again.

He was torturing her, that's all she had going through her mind, a slow, sweet torture. His fingers and mouth explored her body as if he was memorising every last inch of it. But he never once touched her center, even when she begged him all she received in return was "Patience is a virtue my sweet Abbie" before he bit down gently on her neck at the pulse point and then sucked at the spot he had just bit. When she tried to touch him he simply pinned her hands above her head and whispered "Not yet". He was driving her crazy.

"Ichabod, please!" she breathed heavily. He looked at her, he moved over her and kissed her deep and slow before pulling back. "Say my name again Abbie." He almost growled when he said it. As she whispered his name, with a passion he had never heard from anyone before, he sank himself into her, so slowly. She bit down on her lower lip as her back arched at the feel of him and wrapped her legs around his a few seconds of stillness he began to move, pulling almost all the way out and then pushing back in, over and over, she felt like he got deeper each time he pushed back into her. She pushed him until he roll onto his back taking her with him. She sat up and moved to take off the shirt but he stopped her. "Please leave it on Abbie, you look so beautiful." She smiled leaning forward and kissing him before sitting back up. With a roll of her hips, they both let out a low groan at how it felt, she set the pace, this time she took her own sweet time, just like he had with her. Arching her back, her heading falling backwards as she rocked her hips, until she felt his grip on her hips becoming tighter and his breath getting faster. She leaned forward over him, and ground her hips harder into him, she could feel him hitting her g-spot and her clit grinding against his pubic bone, she quickly felt her own orgasm building.

"Open your eyes Ichabod." She whispered breathlessly. He did as she asked and without taking their eyes off eachothers they both fell over the edge, calling eachothers names, Abbies hips kept rocking slowly as they rode out the last waves of their orgasms. Her head on his shoulder, her soft breath tickling his neck.

After a few minutes of laying there, coming down from the highs of their release, she lifted her head and looked at him. "Hi." She smiled coyly.  
"Hello." He smiled back. She climbed off him and lay down next to him and he turned to face her, clutching her hands in his. "Well my dear Abbie, I am most certainly not leaving you after this turn of events." She laughed and kissed him. "You better not Crane, or I'll kick your ass myself." They laughed together, he pulled her in closer, and she rested her head under his chin. They drifted off into a deep peaceful slumber.

From outside, in the darkness, Katrina turned away from the window and walked into the woods. Hatred gleaming in her eyes, hatred for the man who was her husband and hatred for Abbie. Moloch waited as she walked towards him. "It is time my lord, the child of the witnesses is coming. You shall have your apocolypse. And the witnesses will burn at the hands of their own child."

The End


End file.
